User talk:Corderius11
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Rukia Kuchiki vs. Rudobōn page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 07:18, May 29, 2010 Re: Vasto lorde silhouette looking like ulquiorra cifer There is a strong resemblance between the Vasto Lord silhouette and Ulquiorra. However, that doesn't mean the silhouette was Ulquiorra. I am hopeful that the new Databook Bleach: Official Character Book 2 MASKED will inform us who, if anybody, was a vasto lorde and end that debate for good. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 21:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: perfect hollow shinigami hybrids There is no such thing as a perfect hollow-shinigami hybrid. At least no such mythical "perfect" hollow-shinigami hybrid has ever appeared in the manga and therefore any guesses to the possible ability of this mythical creature would be baseless conjecture. The only Shinigami who achieved ressurecction was Tosen. As Tosen explained to Hisagi, his greatest fear was to die a "shinigami". He hated the shinigami/being a shinigami, because of what happened to his friend. As such, his ability to "ressurecct" mostly likely had something to do with his hearts desire to not be a shinigami and the workings of the Hōgyoku. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 14:36, July 23, 2010 (UTC) tosen has a hollow mask and a ressurecction. only a hollow that removed its mask could achieve a ressurecction.and only a vizard could get a hollow mask. so what is tosen he has both. vizard (hollow mask) + arrancar (ressurecction) = perfect hollow/shinigami hybrid he has to be some type of hybrid. he has a shikai and bankai proving that he is a shinigami but he has a ressurcction proving that he could be an arrancar and he has a hollow mask meaning he could be a vizard. so your saying he is a mixure of all three is this what you are telling correct me if i am wrong one more question if ichigo became an arrancar would his ressurecction look like tensa zangetsu.